Soon To Be Titled
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: Lissyntra shows up at her cousin's house, they seem so loony! Lissyntra has a premonition and will soon start her first year at Hogwarts, as a sixth year. Better than it sounds, R
1. Chapter One: At The Doorstep

**Chapter One: At The Doorstep**

My mother and I walked up to the doorstep after a long plane ride from Australia. I was tired, and just ready for bed. Certainly not ready to meet my uncle and cousin for the first time since I was three. Naturally, I didn't remember them. Who could? I'd only been three at the time! I only remember her eyes, my cousin's eyes. They were extremely large, and light-coloured. Like a misty grayish blue colour. But, besides that, I don't remember my uncle and cousin at all.

The house was small, but it would be. There was only the two of them, they didn't need a big house. They'd moved after my aunt died, at least that's what Mama said. Mama had left me with Anty Meg when her sister died. She'd been gone for three weeks. I remember when she came back, I was ecstatic. She smelled different, and then I didn't know why. But, now that I'm in England, I know why. England smells so much different from all the places Mama and I have lived. We travel alot. Sometimes to places with family, but mostly to interesting places. We've lived in the United States, Spain, France, Poland, Austria, Japan, Korea, the Philippines, Mongolia, various African and South American countries, and our latest- Australia.

Mama pushed the circular button and we could faintly hear the 'ding-dong' of the doorbell. We waited a moment until the front door, which was painted a bright blue, was opened. He wasn't tall, but not short either. His sandy brown hair was somewhat long and he had some stuble on his chin.

"Mark!" Mama cried excitedly and rushed up to give him one of her famous bear hugs. I stood there, awkwardly, and examined Uncle Mark some more. He had dark eyes, dark blue or dark green, I couldn't tell. His clothes were quite...bizarre, if you ask me. His shirt was a button up and was a mix of bright blue(much like the door, really), bright orange, bright fuschia, and bright green. The swirls gave me a headache, so I looked to his pants. Which, unfortunately, matched his shirt. They were slacks and had the same brightly coloured swirls on them. I flinched, and reluctantly looked to his shoes. Surely they couldn't be brightly coloured and swirly, right? Wrong. His shoes looked exactly like his button-up shirt and slacks, and then I figured out that he must have made them all by himself.

"Hi Lissyntra! You've gotten so big, I can't believe it's been twelve years!" Uncle Mark said and enveloped me in a bear hug, much without my consent. It was like those over excited aunts they show in the theatres that have way too much bright pink lipstick on and kiss you all over your face. Only it was a hug, and I'm happy to say there was no bright pink lipstick(although, I admit, I probably wouldn't have been surprised if there had been).

"Hi, Uncle Mark." I said, my voice muffled as he still had my body tucked close to his in a hug.

"Well, come in, come in! I'm so glad you all are here! And, just call me Mark, no need for this Uncle business." Mark said to me as he pulled me, and the luggage I had been holding in my hand, into the house I knew would be just as wacky as my uncle.

My mother and I had been roaming the world for as long as I can remember. My father had been out of the picture since before I was born. I remember asking my mother about it at an early age, I must have been five or six. My parents got married a few months after they met, of all places, in a grocery store. They were crazy in love, it's your cliche tragic story. He found out she was a witch not long after they were married, and he ditched her. But, that's alright, Mama and I have been doing just fine without him. Roaming the world, like I said. Of course, I'm a witch too. But, Mama hasn't wanted to stop and let me go. So, I've never actually been to school. I was home-schooled, from wherever we lived at the time. Mama says I'm quite bright and I'm doing wonderfully with my magic.

But, lately, Mama's been sick alot, and I'm afraid she's got some sort of deadly disease. I won't worry about it, it's probably just some flu going around or something. But, we're in England. Mama never really told me why we were settling down after all these years. I can't wait to go to school with my cousin, I'm a year older than she is, so I'll be a year ahead of her. I'm excited, and nervous at the same time. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...it should be fun, really.


	2. Chapter Two: Too Much Wizard of Oz

**Chapter 2: Too Much Wizard of Oz**

I was horrified at the house I had to live in, but at least it was only for the summer. The walls were all painted bright, vibrant colors, like orange and lime green. Everything clashed and I found myself with a splitting headache.

"Come on, Lissyntra. Luna's in the living room." Mark told me as he led me through the house. Luna, that was her name. Luna and Mark Lovegood, my cousin and uncle. We walked into the bright yellow room(which hurt my eyes even more than the lime green and bright orange), which reminded me alot of the sun. I felt like I'd be blinded if I looked at the walls any longer, much like you're blinded by the sun if you look at it for a while. On the couch(which was bright red, by the way), was a girl a bit younger than me, a year to be precise.

"Hi Lissyntra!" Luna said, extending her hand. She had long, scraggly, dirty-blonde hair and the same protruberent eyes that I remembered from our childhood.

"Hi Luna." I replied, shaking her hand.

As soon as I touched her, I felt like I had just touched a portkey. My stomach felt like it had been wrenched out and stuck back in the wrong way. My eyes did this wierd thing, I don't know exactly. It felt like they had been thrown back farther into my head, towards my brain. Everything went dark and I faintly felt myself fall to the ground. I heard Mama scream, but it sounded as if she were miles away.

"Lissy!" a boy's voice called, strong yet desperate. "Luna, help Lissy! Lissy!" he yelled her name over and over again. By his voice he sounded to be about her age. During the desperate screaming, it was like a film was playing in her head, but it was dark and kept flashing different pictures. A tall boy with red hair, his eyes closed and his body looking cold. A dark haired boy, the screaming boy, seemed to be fighting off something, every once in a while turning to look back at me. Luna, her hair flailing everywhere, eyes wide in bewilderment. A girl with bushy brown hair, lying on the ground nearby the red-haired boy, she seemed unconscious. There was more, but it flashed by so quickly, I couldn't catch it. I gasped, sucking in air like I'd never breathed before. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Mark, Mama, and Luna looking at me. Luna Looked like she wasn't paying attention(however, I later found out that's how she usually looks), Mark with an eyebrow raised, and Mama pale with fright. Mama sighed and looked happier(and less pale) when she saw I had opened my eyes.

"What...what happened?" I asked, confused. "Who were they? The boys and the girl...why was he screaming?"

Everyone looked at me, they were confused now. "Luna, you were there!" Luna shook her head, which was cocked to one side, eyeing me quizically.

"You've been watching too much Wizard of Oz. I told you those muggle movies were bad for your health!" Mama scolded. I laughed, sitting up.

"Yeah, I...I guess so." But, deep down inside, I knew that it had all been real. I just didn't know when it would happen. I knew it hadn't already, the boy had been screaming my nickname, I would have remembered that.


	3. Chapter Three: Midnight Chat

**Chapter 3: Midnight Chat**

"This is my room. Our room, I mean." Luna said, opening the door. I stood there, silently praying that the room wouldn't give me a migraine. When the door was open and she'd turned on the light, I was relieved to see that the room was a dark blue color, almost like the night sky. It was a small room, or at least smaller than I was used to. It contained a closet, two beds, one bedside table, a window, and two bureaus. Simple, and not too flashy. I grinned, it wasn't too bad after all. "You can have this bed." she pointed to the closest one, the one by the closet.

"Great, thanks." I replied, putting my heavy luggage down by my bed and flopping down on it. "You have a very...bright house, Luna."

"Thanks!" Luna beamed, as if it were the compliment I had tried to give my cousin, rather than the forced out statement it had been. Luna didn't seem to notice.

I lay down gently on the bed, I was so tired and it was so late(at least midnight) that I didn't care if I was still wearing my jeans and Sydney t-shirt.

"So, what happened in the living room?" Luna asked, still in that dreamy I'm-here-but-not tone of voice. It never seemed to leave her. I glanced over at her, one of my dark green eyes open. She was lying on her bed, too, staring at the cieling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I...I don't know. It felt like I had just touched a portkey, and my eyes...I don't know what happened with my eyes. And then, it was like a film playing in my head. I saw these images. There was a dark-haired boy with glasses, a red-headed boy, a brunette, and...you. It was so wierd." I paused, "You believe me, don't you?" I hoped that she would. There was silence for so long, I thought either she thought I was too crazy to reply too, or she'd fallen asleep.

"Of course I believe you." she said slowly, her voice shocking me after all the quiet. "I believe you've had a premonition. Those are really rare, you know. The last witch to have that power, because only witches can get those you know, was either Serena Aralt or Mackenzie Chartle, I always get those two mixed up. Whoever wasn't the last witch to get premonitions was the last one to talk to animals, besides snakes." I could tell Luna was thinking hard now, her face was all screwed up in concentration. "Describe those people again." she ordered, her tone still dreamy. I couldn't understand how made what she said seem like an order while saying it in such a nonchalant tone.

"Er...there was a boy. About my age, he had dark hair, I think either black or dark brown. It was really messy, but it might have been whatever he was doing. It looked like he was fighting someone off or something. I'm not sure. I think he had on glasses, but it was dark, I couldn't see very well-"

"Harry Potter." Luna said, cutting me off.

"Excuse me?" I replied, stunned.

"Harry Potter, I believe that's Harry Potter. It fits his description quite well." Luna said, as if it had trifle meaning.

"Oh, is he a friend of yours?" I asked politely.

"I suppose, I don't have many friends really. But, go on. I believe you said something about a red-head and a brunette?" Luna replied, seemingly bored.

"Umm, yeah. The boy had red hair, he was kind of tall. And he had his eyes closed, I don't know really. But, he was quite tall and had really bright red hair."

"That'd be Ronald Weasley." Luna grinned.

"Another friend of yours?"

"Well, no. I think he thinks I'm a bit odd, you know. But, it must've been him, he's the only Weasley boy left in school and the Weasley's are just about the only family to fit the bright red hair description." Luna said, matter-of-factly. It truly is amazing how she can make things so plain in such a dreamy tone of voice. "The brunette must be Hermione Granger, if the other two are Harry and Ronald." she concluded.

"Oh, I see." I replied. There was silence for a few moments, and I almost fell asleep.

"I think you'll like Hogwarts, Lissyntra." Luna said.

"You can call me Lissy." I said, the premonition of that boy, Harry, yelling my name ringing in my ears. "Tell me about Hogwarts, I can't believe I'll be a sixth year in my first year at Hogwarts."

"Well, there are four houses. Everyone is sorted into a house. There's Gryffindor, the people that get put in there are usually brave, as the Sorting Hat says. Ravenclaw, which is the house I'm in, is for the intelligent students, although I don't believe in the segregation of the houses. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and talented, and Slytherin for the ambitious. The houses are 'like you're family'. There's the house Quidditch teams, House Cup, of course the classes. All of the teachers are quite nice. Most people dislike Proffesor Snape, but I can't see why. I'm sure he's a very nice person, he probably has a horrible past is all. It's a wonderful place, Hogwarts is. I'm sure you'll like it." Luna said and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Luna. See you in the morning." I said. Luna turned the light off, and climbed into her bed. It was only moments later that I was out like a light.

**A/N: So, what do you think? PLEASE R&R! I added two chapters in the same day, don't you love me? LOL. And don't forget to check out my other fanfictions!**


	4. Chapter Four: Sweet Sixteen

**Chapter Four: Sweet Sixteen**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lissy(Lissyntra, one person sang off key) happy birthday to you" They sang, barging into my room at lord knows how early in the morning. I groaned and rolled over, I was all for celebrating my sweet 16th birthday party, but not at 4:00 in the morning. I groaned again and sat up when they began"How old are you now, how old are you now, how old are you now, how old are you now" I mean, who comes up with these songs? You just say the same thing over and over again, people should get more creative.

"I'm sixteen, now come back in the morning..." I mumbled.

"It is the morning! Four O'clock a.m, Lissyntra! Happy Sweet 16th" Luna said, happily. She'd never called me Lissy, no matter how often I asked her too. I groaned again, and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

In front of me was a cake, held by Mama, who was grinning. It said "Happy 16th, Lis" I guessed it said "Lis" and not "Lissy" because whoever had iced it had accidentally made the words too big and couldn't fit anymore.

"Wow, thanks." I said, groggily. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and made my wish. After opening my eyes, I realized why me ears were suddenly ringing- everyone was cheering because all seventeen, one for good luck, candles were blown out. I gave a lopsided grin as they began to cut the cake and serve it. I ate mine rather quickly and lay back down in my bed. It was only 4:15 in the morning, I really didn't want to go through a birthday celebration at that moment. However, my family did.

Mama had changed since we'd gotten to England. She seemed more like a free spirit than the sisterly woman she had once been to me. I tried not to notice, but Mama's hair was getting thinner and her complexion worse. I made the best out of everyday, Luna taking me to several different places and eventually to Diagon Alley to get all of my school supplies. I was excited, and nervous, about starting school. I knew I was intelligent, when Mama gave me my O.W.L's she said that I'd done superbly. Still, even with this intelligence, I had never been to an actual school before. It was a little nerve-wracking, to be truthful.

I had been waiting for my sweet sixteen for sixteen years, and it finally came. I didn't feel any different, the same way you feel when you turn from seven to eight or from fourteen to fifteen. It was no big deal, really. They woke me again at eight o'clock, a much more suitable time for me.

"Lissyntra, breakfasttime." Luna had called in her dreamy tone up the stairs. I sighed, getting up and changing out of my baggy pajama pants and baggy pajama t-shirt into some jeans and a tank-top. It was mid-August now, and I'd lived in the Lovegood House for a month and a half. I couldn't wait for September 1st, when I'd be able to go to Hogwarts and get out of that mad playhouse. Mama, Mark, and Luna seemed to enjoy theirselves thoroughly, but I found the bright-coloured rooms to be a bother and that newspaper Luna and Mark were always talking about. It all seemed so fake, like a comic book almost. Not too long, I wouldn't have to wait too long.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard "SURPRISE" and saw a bunch of light blue and lavendar confetti being thrown everywhere. There were streamers, a banner("Happy Sweet 16, Lis", again, someone had written too big to include my full name), and countless other party decorations. On the table, was a stack of french toast with strawberries and whip cream on top, my favourite. I grinned.

"Thanks" I said and we all sat down to the delicious breakfast. Mama had made it, I could tell. When Mark(or heaven forbid, Luna) made french toast, it always tasted wrong. Mama had learned from several different chefs and made her own "special recipe" from them. I practically devoured the food whole, and when I finished I received my gifts.

The first was shaped like a book, from Luna. I opened it and saw...a book. It was a "special issue" of the Quibbler, apparently made by Luna, herself, for me. I grinned, trying to hide what I really thought. "Thanks Luna, I love it" I gushed, giving her a hug. She smiled, and I grabbed the next gift.

It was socks, bright yellow socks, from Mark. I grinned, and gave him a hug too. I was excited now, Mama wouldn't give me some home-made magazine or socks.

It was so oddly shaped, I was actually scared when I first saw the Christmas wrapping wrapped around the oddly shaped gift. I screamed when I opened it. I'd always wanted a new broom. The only one I had ever had was Mama's old one from when she went to school. I'm quite surprised it flew for all those years, to be truthful. I didn't know the make, but I didn't care. It was a new broom. I ran up to Mama and wrapped my arms around her, gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Mama" I said happily, muffled because my face was in her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Sugar Plum, I'm glad you like it." Mama laughed.

So, my sweet sixteen had turned out just fine after all. Luna promised to bring me to Diagon Alley the following day to get some more school supplies. And, Mark gave me some galleons for a cat or an owl, or something. I thanked him, graciously taking the money. I couldn't wait to try out my new broom, and when I finally did, I loved it.

**A/N: Hope you like it! I'm prolly updating lots because my parents forgot to pay the cable bill, so-NO INTERNET! Gah, luckily wordpad works. I hope they come today! Please RR and Note that Mama is pronounced the french way, if you know what I mean. Lol. Hope you like where this may be going!**


	5. Chapter Five: In The Last Compartment

**Chapter Five: In The Last Compartment**

"Alright, Lissy, you just jog right on through the wall there." Mark told me. I looked at him with one of my 'Famous Doubtful Looks', as Mama calls them.

"You want me to run straight into a wall." I said to him. "You're kidding me! It's a wall!"

"Luna, show Lissy." Mark sighed, he knew it was useless to argue with me. We'd had plenty of arguements over the summer I spent in his house. Many of them involved his choice of colours for his house, it may be useless to argue with me, but I still haven't won one of those fights.

"Okay, bye Daddy!" Luna said, her eyes sliding back into focus, or as in focus as Luna's eyes ever get. She gave her dad a quick hug, almost as if she'd see him soon. She didn't really jog, Luna doesn't go at more than a brisk walk, so she brisk walked right up to the wall. I flinched, thinking she would bounce back and cause a ruckus. To my surprise, she went right through. Just like they said she would. My eyes widened, and I suppose my 'Famous Shocked Face' was plastered on my face.

"Told you so." Mark said, sticking out his tongue. I stuck my tongue out back. Immature, I know, but he started it.

"Bye Mark." I said, and he shook my hand. I grinned, and moved on to Mama. "Bye Mama, I'll see you...at Christmastime, right?"

"Right, baby. See you at Christmastime. Have fun, and don't forget to write. I love you." Mama said, and we hugged for a minute. I grinned at her too, and she smiled back. I jogged towards the wall, pushing my cart along in front of me. Dajia hooted from her cage on top, and I shushed her.

We went right through, and Luna was waiting for me on the other side. Luna gave me a lop-sided smile and I returned with a nervous grin. I felt like a kindergartener on their first day of school.

"We should get a compartment." Luna told me. I was now used to her constantly-dreamy tone of voice. It was so different from Mark's cartoon-sounding tone and from Mama's warm, sweet voice. I followed her as she boarded the train, the Hogwart's Express. She walked all the way to the back, not stopping to look in the other compartments, or to say 'hi' to anyone. She opened the compartment door to the last compartment, and walked inside. She sat down after putting her luggage up on the racks, as did I. She pulled out the newest issue of _The Quibbler_, and I just sat there looking out the window. Hundreds of students, of all shapes, sizes, and colours, walked by, saying good bye to their loved ones and hello to their friends. The group that caught my eye not too long after I sat down included the boy from my...vision, I had decided to call it. The black-haired boy- Harry Potter, Luna had called him.

He was accompanied by a tall woman with the oddest hair, it was shag-like to her shoulders and grass green, two ordinary-looking men, and a woman with bright red hair. Not far from her, and from the boy- Harry, was the other boy that had been in my vision. The Ronald boy, with the same bright red hair as the woman, I supposed her to be his mother. The brown-haired girl, Hermione, was talking to one of the ordinary-looking men, animatedly. She picked something out of her pocket and began pointing at it before handing it to him and, supposedly, saying goodbye to him. The group left the three kids and revealed a fourth figure, a tall girl with the same bright red hair. I couldn't see them after that, because they had boarded the train.

It wasn't long before the door to the compartment was opened and a single boy poked his head in. "Um, hi Luna. Mind if I share?" he asked.

Luna lowered the magazine, "Sure, Harry! This is my cousin." she motioned towards me. 'Thanks for the wonderful introduction, Luna, dear.' I thought.

"I'm Lissyntra Morgan." I provided. Harry nodded and shook my outstretched hand.

"Harry Potter." he said, and sat down next to me. It was a while before he said something again, "You're too tall to be a first year..." I could tell he was confused.

"Oh! I've been homeschooled...abroad." I provided. Homeschooled abroad was the best way to describe it. Mama and I had thought long and hard about the name we used for my schooling. Harry looked at me funny, just as I would've done if I had been in his position. "My mum and I traveled alot, and she homeschooled me." I tried to explain. He nodded, to show he understood.

There was silence in the compartment, quite uncomfortable silence. It was broken by the opening of the compartment door again.

"I thought you'd be here, Harry." the boy said as he walked in. He glanced at Luna wearily before he sat down next to her. He was taller than he had looked out the window and in my vision. Of course, I wouldn't tell them about my vision, they would think me odd.

"Yeah, this is..." Harry said, forgetting my name. That was excusable, it was a difficult name.

"Luna's cousin, Lissyntra Morgan." I said, grinning that nervous grin I'd given Luna before we'd gotten on the train.

"Hello Ronald, Ginevra, Hermione." Luna said, from behind her magazine. I supposed she was talking about the girls who had just walked in.

"'Lo Luna." the red-headed girl said. "Nice to meet you, Lissyntra. I'm Ginny, Luna's told me all about you, so you'll be a sixth year?" Ginny asked. I nodded, she seemed nice. Luna had told me about Ginny, she was a fifth year Gryffindor prefect. Hermione wrinkled her nose at Luna, and it seemed they weren't the best of friends.

"Yes, a sixth year. Professor Dumbledore said I would be sorted with the first years." I answered both her asked and unasked question.

"Well, that should be nice. I hope you like it at Hogwarts." Ginny said, politely. I smiled, she seemed nice. Of course, it seemed to be the forced kind of nice, but it was nice none-the-less.

"Katie Bell is Head Girl, you know." Hermione said, I guessed to Harry.

"Oh, really, that's nice." Harry replied. "Did she say anything about Quidditch?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes, she told me to tell you that Professor McGonagall was going to announce the Quidditch captain next Monday." Hermione replied. "Oh, and that Angelina and Alicia said 'Hello and good luck this year!'. She said that Angelina would be happy to help in any way, since she didn't have much of a chance to be a Captain last year with the...problems we had." I was utterly confused. I recognized Quidditch and Professor McGonagall.

"I think I might try for Chaser. Do you like Quidditch, Lissyntra?" Ginny said.

"Oh, yes! I went to the Quidditch World Cup in France five years ago, it was amazing." I replied. Ginny nodded, and I just listened as the rest of the occupants, excluding Luna, talked about Quidditch, who they thought would be Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and several other things that sound quite interesting from an outsider's point of view.

A/N: ish proud I like this chapter. I even get to make up MORE characters. That makes me quite happy. Lol, if you've read my bio you'll know I have X (or ECCS), so I should have fun creating Quidditch players, teachers, and surprises for you all. Muahahaha. Read and review. And review and review. Oh, and enjoy wink I was quite possessed with ideas, my mum was surprised at the rate of my typing. Lol. So, hope you like!


End file.
